Stronger Together
by Elorinna Evenstarre
Summary: Well Zekk is sent on a mission with an old freind and soon all are reunited who are stronger together. Near the end of the Vong Wars and if I screw up NJO i apologize not! that series was for the most part evil JZ and JTK plus the twins r 2gether!
1. Chapter 1

Jaina and Zekk and the other characters do not belong to me. This story is like the bards of old just been taken and redone to my liking. (Ohh I suck at disclaimers, I think) However please read and review. Please be tolerant though verbal about my mistakes and screwups. This is my first story   
Stronger Together 

Zekk sighed as he walked towards the room he had been instructed to go to. When he got there he found Luke Skywalker waiting on him.

"Hello Zekk" said the Jedi Master gently "How are you?"

"Ok, Master Skywalker. Are you the one who needed to speak with me of a mission?'

"Yes, Zekk, You will be going on a very dangerous, very secretive mission. Going with you will be one other."

Oh no though Zekk another person whom I'll have to be responsible for their life or death "What's the mission?"

"You and the other pilot will be going to infiltrate the Vong's last standing base, there you will sabotage they're construction of a weapon more powerful than the Deathstar, and set the base to self destruct. In order to set the base to do so you'll need the help of three other people new POW's at the base you and your partner will free them and go disassemble the new weapon while the other three will set the base to self-destruct.

"Who is and where is my partner?" asked Zekk.

"Someone who has worked with you before and is currently out on the roof meditating"

With that he left and Zekk sat there for a minute in thought. Then went out on the roof to find, sure enough, some one in deep meditation. As Zekk watched he noticed sinister feeling through the force as he watched a group of dangerous men crowded around the woman in a hooded tan robe, who was meditating, Zekk started to call out a warning when the woman spoke.

The robed woman stood and spoke "Well, What are you waiting for are you going to attack me?"

Zekk nearly fainted at the intense emotions recognizing this person caused.

As the assassins attacked Jaina Solo's violet saber sprang to life. She disabled the 8 assassins quickly and managed to capture them without killing but one, but Zekk felt her regret at having to this. She had opened her COM link and spoke "Another Assassination attempt I killed one and captured the…"

Zekk stopped listening when he noticed blaster fire headed towards the oblivious woman, his fiery saber deflected it's deadly red blast, sending it back to it's master.

Jaina Solo dropped the COM link as she stared up into her old friends emerald eyes. "Zekk" she whispered.

Then Luke Skywalker walked up. "Ah, I see you have found your partner for the upcoming mission" he stated.


	2. Chapter 2

"But.." Jaina started

"No buts. The two of you are the best for the job. Maybe its time the two of you got over the hurt you caused each other and remember there was a time when you always had each other's back. Now rest, because you leave tomorrow" with that Master Skywalker left.

Jaina and Zekk stared at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in her quarters, Jaina Solo tossed and turned all night, her mind a whirl of stormy emotions and pushed away feelings. Long ago memories of happier times as well as sad and confused ones all involving her onetime best friend. It was near morning when she finally made her way towards a very nonpeaceful sleep, her last thought of flashing emerald eyes.

Down the hall, another stared at the ceiling his mind filled with same memories as hers and his heart with the same emotions. Hurt sadness and a feeling of loss at what could have been. Or possibly still could be, he thought and closed his eyes, smiling as he dreamed of a petite fighter pilot/Jedi with brown hair and brandy colored eyes.

Departure

Jaina and Zekk left the next day in a new ship, the Indivisible, provided by the Galactic Alliance. Both had protested but their superiors had insisted.

"Both of your ships personal and fighter attract to much attention and are to well known. Also this prevents the two of you fighting over whose ship to use. Which was a possible issue otherwise." Stated Master Skywalker, trying to hide the laughter in his eyes.

So there they were, pilot and copilot (they'd flipped a coin to see who was which) of a new and unfamiliar ship headed to a planet neither knew well on a dangerous mission, and all either could think about was their confused emotions towards and torn relationship with the other.

It was gonna be a long flight, a long mission in fact. What on earth had Luke Skywalker been thinking!

Both Jedi had had very little rest the night before and tempers were extremely short (considering both were Jedi, they were practicing calming techniques to ease their tempers. To no avail) They were both so absorbed in such things, neither noticed the three ship approaching them, till a shot struck the shields of the ship, causing alarms to go off, pulling both from their separate worlds.

Without the two worked as a team Zekk who had lost the earlier coin flip and therefore was copilot took over the weapons and as he began returning their attackers volleys a voice came over the com,

"We are the SENTINALS, we are the best of the best in mercenary assassins. We have watched this ship and are aware that on board is one Jaina Solo and have been hired to make sure she does not live to land it. Prepare to die Trickster Goddess. It will be an honor to takeout such a legendary pilot"

"So much for flying this thing so I don't get identified. They must have been spying at the base." Muttered Jaina, easily out maneuvering the weapon fire from the other ships.

Zekk quickly fired and disabled the lead ship. Then without even thinking about it he and Jaina used the Force two crash the other two ships into their leader. Once they were out of danger he went back to the copilots seat. Working together without thought or speech, they became the team they had been years ago and set the cordinates then put the ship into hyperspace, working as one. Once they were in hyperspace Zekk looked at Jaina, who still looked tense from their encounter with the SENTINALS.

"Two assassination attempts in two days, just like old time huh?" he joked.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, "'Cept, its not something someone in my family did that has people after me, now I have my own list of reasons people hate me and want me dead" she spoke with quiet acceptance.

Zekk tried to discern the emotions in her voice. Or rather lack of. She spoke matter of factly.

She looked him in the eye "Even out of battle anyone around me is in danger. This is one of the reasons I was so opposed to you being my partner. People want me dead and if someone else dies in the process so be it."

Zekk didn't know quit how to take that but he felt a slight glow about the fact that she would worry about him. He also noticed that she had said one of the reasons. He wondered what the others had been. He also noticed that she sounded emotionless then too.

She just sounded tired. "Jaina why don't you go rest for a while I'll pilot, and come get you when I get tired and we can switch" he spoke softly half afraid of how she'd react to his proposal.

"Sure, as long as you do come and get me when you get tired." She replied.

This served two purposes: They could get sleep and be in front in case they got anything on com, and two they could put some space between them so they could think.

That's all for now. Sorry 'bout abruptly ending ch.2 I'm still figuring out this site.

Thank you DarthomiranAuthorRoamer (i apologize for spelling, which I'm hopeless at) Master Skywalker straightforward? Ibet his students wish he was!


End file.
